1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to an electrical power connector and a terminal assembly used in the electrical power connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The characteristics of a new electrical power connector on the current market are high rated current and low energy loss. The design of an elastic arm is used in a terminal of the electrical power connector for providing an adequate and reliable contact to fit the deviation of the size or the position. Usually, in order to improve the electrical conductivity of the elastic arm, the elasticity of the elastic arm is reduced. But this is not good for the reliable connection and frequent insertion between the electrical power connector a butt connector. On the contrary, if the elasticity of the elastic arm is greater, the contact force and the electrical conductivity between the electrical power connector and the butt connector become worse, so that the prior electrical power connector can not meet the application of high current.
Moreover, the prior electrical power connector generally includes only one terminal having an integral structure. This terminal can only act as a positive electrode or a negative electrode of a power supply, so the prior electrical power connector can only be used to transfer an unidirectional current. The application of the prior electrical power connector is limited.
Hence, it is needed to provide a new electrical power connector, which has a wide range of application, a good electrical performance and a reliable connection, and also provide a terminal assembly with high electrical conductivity and high elasticity.